


Blue Nights

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, SteveTonyTober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: It's too dark to sleep. The lack of a certain blue light is getting to Steve.Good thing Tony's there for him, even if Steve doesn't know.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Blue Nights

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> 2\. Light
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language therefore I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors!

The clock was reading 2 am and Steve was still wide awake. He turned around, pulled the sheets up to his nose. Only a few minutes later he was squirming again and changed his sleeping position for the umpteenth time. He risked a look at the clock once again. Only fifteen minutes had passed. He sighed deeply and pushed the sheets back down to his waist.

The room was dark. Not completely though, the city around him was never completely dark, even if his bedroom was on the top floor of Stark Tower. His enhanced eyesight allowed him to see even more than most people could.

He missed the blue light. The crystal blue light that usually accompanied him to bed. The light of the man he loved. The light that indicated that this man was alright. The light that signaled Steve that Tony way right there, next to him, sleeping soundly in their bed. Of course Steve also missed the way Tony would hug him in his sleep. He missed the weight of his head on his shoulder. He missed the adorable bed head that Tony would sport in the morning, and how he'd cling to Steve so he wouldn't have to get up. Hell, he even missed the way Tony would press his cold toes to Steve's warm calves, and how he'd drool onto his pillow, and how he'd try to steal Steve's blanket in his sleep!

Steve missed everything. But most of all Tony himself.

Almost two weeks of those lonely nights had already passed and Steve didn't want to endure this anymore. But Tony was in Japan for another five days on a business trip. His gorgeous lover was away, shaking hands, taking care of problems in his factories, smile for the cameras, and drink the great sake he'd told Steve about. And Steve was waiting and waiting and slowly getting insane because of sleep deprivation. He'd get about two hours at most each night and it was slowly getting to him. Natasha had snapped at him yesterday and that meant a lot. It took some time to get the red head to lose her temper.

Steve sighed once again and rearranged the blankets. He looked forward to the next morning when he'd be able to video call Tony again, it was their daily routine now and the only thing that kept him motivated recently.

So he shuffled around until he was hugging Tony's pillow to his chest, buried his face in the soft fabric and inhaled the comforting scent of his beloved. It was the wish to hold his lover in his arms that finally lulled him to a dreamless sleep.

If Steve had stayed awake for another fifteen minutes he'd noticed the blue light that gently illuminated the nightly scenery, when a certain figure opened the door to the large bedroom to smile down lovingly on his boyfriend's sleeping face.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody would like to read more about this topic, I wrote a superfamily story focusing on the blue light of the ARC reactor. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393147/chapters/40936910


End file.
